


Oppertune time for ice cream

by Ivypage21



Series: Play time with the turtles [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Daddy Kink, Food Kink, Ice Play, Impact Play, Kinbaku, Light BDSM, Master/Slave, Nonbinary Character, Other, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 05:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivypage21/pseuds/Ivypage21
Summary: A conversation between you and April, it doesn't go unnoticed.





	Oppertune time for ice cream

**Author's Note:**

> Hey out there, this is different than I usually do and I had alot of going back and forth between even putting it up but I decided to do it anyway, I hope you all enjoy. Tmnt belongs to Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird. Warning bdsm mention (NSFW) (nonbinary reader)

"You think maybe Mikey has a thing for food?" You ask April as you and her sit watching Mikey take down 3 slices of pizza back to back while reading his comic. "What do you mean?" She asks. "I mean do you think he likes to use food while he is doing it?" You wiggle your eyebrows at her, April looked shocked at first and then looked at Mikey and then a contemplated look crossed her face. "Yes," she finally said. "He probably has a thing for smells as well." You looked at Mikey, "Your probably right about that." 

"What about him." April motioned over to Donnie, who was busy with the computer. "He does a lot of research, and likes to invent stuff, he probably would like toys and stuff." You say, "He would probably be a walking kamasutra." She grinned a wicked grin, "Yeah he probably is, but I think he would be too shy to start." You looked at Donnie, "I don't know about that." April looks over at you, "What do you mean?" You grin at her, "I don't think he is as shy as he puts off, that being said he would definently want permission before he tried anything." She looked thoughtful for a moment, "Hmmm, your probably right about that." She grinned slightly.

"So what about the big guy?" You said referring to Ralph. April looked at Ralph, who was on the weight bench working away, "It would be one of two." She looked at you. "Okay, what do you think that would be?" You ask. April looked back at Ralph, "It would be either, he is really gentle and loving and would be extremely careful because he knows his strenght and wouldn't want to hurt the other. Or He would want to chase you through the sewer and be all animal." A shiver went up your spine, "I think I agree with you on that." 

"So, leader in blue?" You looked over at Leo who was meditating, "He would definently be ropes and blinfolds and patience." April grinned, "I'm thinking you would have to be pretty damn flexible." You giggled, "I'm thinking your right."

"You know we can hear you, right?" You heard the slight grin in Leo's voice. You saw April's face turn red and her eyes get big. You know you probably looked the same way. You turned your head and all four where staring straight at you and April. 

"Just so ya know," the red clad turtle had his eyes fixed on you, "I would like ta be called Daddy, and if ya being bad then spankin is gonna happen." His gruff voice sent shivers up your spine. 

"Also," Donnie was looking back at the computer screen, "You where close, but my toys send small shocks that make you feel amazing, nothing that would hurt, just enough to make your orgasm feel like your floating, oh and yeah I do know every position in the book." He gives you a sort of smug grin when he says this.

"I do have patience, and I do love rope, but no blindfold. I love to watch your eyes dilate when I make you cum for me. I also like temperature play, so ice and green tea is a must." Leo was looking directly in your eyes, you could feel a blush creep up on your face.

Mikey walked up to you and April, he stood over you and her, "He may like rope," he shruged at Leo, "and he may like to be called daddy," he shruged to Ralph, "but when it comes down to it," he caressed your chin, "I am master." Your knees pinched together. "I give a command and you follow, if you don't," he clenched your chin in his hand, "I deliver punishment." Your chest felt tight as he relised you from his grasp, he backed up and had a very serious look on his face, he was not playing a joke or making fun, he was truthful. 

You looked at April, and she looked at you, "I think that this is an opertune moment for the ice cream that you were talking about." She had a look of shock on her face. "I think you might be right about that." You said to her. You both hightailed it out of there as fast as your legs could carry you.


End file.
